Just another day at the park
by BloodLusting
Summary: When rigby notices mordicai in a new way what will he do about it? How will he handle these new feelings towards his best friend? Who will be there for rigby at his time of need? And is mordicai hiding feelings of his own?


ANOTHER DAY AT THE PARK

Regular Show Fanfiction

Dont like dont read Lemon/Fluff

Rigby X Mordicai

Rigby watched intently as modicai washed the cart. The bubbles and soapy water clung to modicai's feathers as if they were a part of him. Mordicai noticed rigby was not washing and turned around to yell at him to stop being lazy and help. The loud call broke rigby out of yet another one of his dazes. Latly rigby caught himself getting more and more interested in the way modicai moved. He loved watching his long wings flawlessly move and his graceful legs walk. He couldnt figure out why he was so intriged by modicai's body movements all of a sudden.

Mordicai and rigby finished scrubbing the cart and went inside for a well deserved video game break. Sitting on the couch playing the game mordicai opened a cold soda. It was hot out today and he was enjoying the cool condensation on the can rubbing it on his forhead and neck. Rigby peeked to watch as he suddenly felt something strange. He quickly excused himself and went to the restroom. In the bathroom Rigby looked down and answered his most feared question. He thought mordicai was sexy.

He thought to himself panicing. "Oh god not mordicai NOT MORDICAI! He's my best friend! does this mean I'm gay? Oh god!" He paced the bathroom trying to figure out what to do. Finally he decided for now at least he couldnt go back downstairs with a hard on. He sat on the ground and started to think of things he normally did while taking care of himself. Things like porn he'd seen, ex girlfriends naked, elieen without her glasses. But nothing was working.

He heard a knock at the door. Still pumping as fast as he could he made out the word "occupied." On the other side came the voice of mordicai. "Dude you've been in there forever we gotta hurry before benson see's we're not working." Rigbys heart felt like it was gonna explode but he felt something else too while mordicai was talking. He answered "Uh yeah dude I'll be out in UH minute MORDICAI." And with the last word he was finished. He hoped mordicai hadnt figured out what he was doing in there and quickly cleaned up his mess and washed his hands. He opened the door and mordicai was gone. "Must have gone back to work" He said to himself then followed to the next task they had planned for the day.

Rigby saw mordicai getting a bucket to clean the fountain and rushed to catch up. "Its about time dude bensons gonna be here any minute" Rigby out of breath from running and studdering from being nervous answered. "I had to do some stuff dude dont worry about it I'm here now so lets clean this fountain!" Mordicai a little curious but decided against asking for more details and they started to work.

Benson pulled up in the cart and was happy to see his two slackers were working. He smiled and handed them their paychecks then drove away happy he didnt have to yell at them for once. Mordicai looked at his paycheck and said "OHHHHHHHHHH Pay day!" Rigby looked at his and joined in mordicai's exsightment. They finished their work for the day and decided since they had the day off tomorrow they would go to the arcade.

It was still kinda early in the day to go to sleep and they were both to tired from working to go anywhere. Mordicai went upstairs to listen to some music and rigby followed with plans of jumping on his trampoline since he had only used it for sleeping before. Once in the room mordicai turned on his music and started head banging to it on his bed. Rigby walked to his trampoline and climbed on it. He stood to start jumping but paused when he saw mordicai jaming out. He stood there stairing till mordicai noticed and looked at rigby. "Hey dude whats up why are you just standing there?" Rigby froze and realized he had been just standing there and quickly made a excuse "Uh the ceiling looks to low to jump in here I was just making sure."

He jumped down from the trampoline and walked over to mordicai. Rigby sat next to mordicai on his bed and asked what the song was. Mordicai looked at him confused and told him it was the CD they made when they were Mordicai and the rigbys. Rigby realized how dumb he was for just asking that and said "oh yeah ha ha." Mordicai rolled his eyes and laughed a little then went back to jaming. Rigby just watched him getting lost in his thoughts. Thinking about how modicai's head feathers shined beautifully as the wind flowed through them. His strong yet graceful wing shaped to a fist pumping in the air to the music. Rigby felt a warmth surounding him. He noticed the gaga smile on his face but didnt care much at this point. Watching mordicai he realized he didnt just find mordicai extremely sexy. He loved mordicai. He loved his playful nature. He loved his cool personality. Rigby loved mordicai and for the first time in his life he knew what love was.

The CD stopped and knocked rigby out of his daze. Mordicai looked to his friend who seemed to not have moved a inch. "Hey dude you feeling ok? You've kinda been zoning out today." Mordicai asked. "Uh I've just had a lot on my mind nothing to worry about." Rigby looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late. He hopped off modicai's bed and walked to his trampoline. Mordicai yawned and streched then got in bed. Rigby watched him as he got comfortable and soon fell asleep. Rigby laid on his trampoline but couldnt fall asleep. It was cold tonight and he shivered. He looked at mordicai sleeping soundly in his nice warm soft bed. Rigby got up and walked over to look at mordicai closer. He got so close he could feel his body heat but didnt stop. He got closer and closer till he could feel mordicai's breath on his face. Rigby gently caressed mordicai's cheek. Mordicai in his sleep started to smile and reached for the thing touching him. Before he knew it rigby had been pulled in mordicai's bed being cuddled by a sleeping mordicai. Rigby would have paniced about mordicai waking up if he was'nt enjoying the contact so much. He slid under the blankets with mordicai and cuddled in getting comfortable falling fast asleep.

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ" Mordicai hit his alarm and peeled his eyes open. He felt something on his arm and turned his head to see a ball of blanket. "Oh god what did I do last night?" He thought to himself as he carfully lifted the blanket to find out who was in his bed. Mordicai's eyes went wide opon seeing rigby nuzzled into him. He wanted to yell at rigby for being there but he couldnt. He just froze seeing this little ball of fuzz clinging to his side as if his life depended on it. His breathing was slow and steady as he snored quietly. Mordicai could almost say it was cute. He laid there and watched his best friend sleep for a few minutes till he had a big smile on his face and before he knew it he heard a sound "awwwww. Where did that come from? Oh no." Mordicai realized the aww came from him. Mordicai thought to himself. "Ok so rigbys cute but who wouldnt think that a little fur ball like him wasnt? Oh god I just called rigby a cute little fur ball."

Mordicai sat there watching his best friend sleep thinking about his little nose and his cute tail. Before he knew it he heard a moan. Rigby wiggled a little reaching for the blanket. Mordicai noticed and handed the blanket to his friend. "mmm thanks mordicai" Rigby sleepily said with a smile then suddenly stopped smiling and opened his eyes. Rigby was being staired at by mordicai! Rigby quickly remembered being pulled in the bed last night and started to try and say something. He went to sit up but froze when he noticed the posion they had slept in. Mordicai on his back head turned facing rigby who was being held in one of mordicai's wings nuzzled to his chest with one leg wrapped around mordicai's leg.

Mordicai noticed rigby try to get up and quickly said "No! Dont move man your adorable!" Rigby stopped and looked dead into mordicai's eyes confused and slightly embaressed. Mordicai who had'nt hear his words till he said them out loud also became embaressed. Before they knew it they were both as red as tomatos. "Uh uh uh" They both said in unision still to stunned to move. Mordicai was the first to gather his barings and say "Uh what are you doing in my bed dude? How did you even get here?" Rigby answered "I was just standing there and all of a sudden you pulled me in the bed I couldnt get away man you were to strong!" Mordicai's already red face got darker and then he asked "What where you doing standing that close to my bed dude?" Rigbys face grew three shades darker and he quietly said "Watching you sleep." Mordicai looked at him funny for a second then realized he had just been doing the same thing not long ago. With that thought his face got even darker.

Neither had noticed they were still laying in each others arms till they heard a knock then the door to their room opened. Skips looked in about to say something then noticed the cuddling men and slowly shut the door and skipped away without saying a word. Mordicai and rigby suddenly remembered how they were and parted imeditily faces reddening again. Sitting on either ends of the bed they continue to talk. "So um are we still going to the arcade today?" Mordicai asked changing the subject. Rigby having completly forgotten until now answered "Oh yeah! Yeah dude lets go." Before they left they went to the kitchen to get some breakfest. Skips was down there making pancakes. Opon seeing the two he avoided eye contact and awkwardly offered them some pancakes. Awkwardly they accepted and all started to eat.

Skips after a few minutes of silence said "So um earlier I wanted to tell you guys that the park was holding a carnival tonight. Rigby almost choked on his pancakes and spit out "CARNIVAL? Thats awesome!" He looked to mordicai who only slightly less shared his exsightment for the fair. Skips continued "Yeah it starts in about 3 hours and ends at midnight and park employee's get free tickets. Mordicai and rigby high fived to the news. They finished eating and skips went off into the bushes. Mordicai and rigby avoiding what had happen that morning continued to talk about the fair. They went upstairs and decided to not go to the arcade today since the fair was one day only.

Mordicai went out to pick up some soda. Rigby was sitting on the couch not really watching the tv when musle man walked in. He noticed rigby looked a little down and sat down next to him. Muscle Man wasn't known for his kindness and understanding but when his friends needed him he was always there. "whats with the sad face rig-baby?" Rigby hated that taunting nickname but was to distraught to argue against it. "Nothing just go make lame my mom jokes" Muscle Man realized there really was something bugging Rigby. Knowing he would never open up to him musle man said "Why dont you go cry to mordicai about it I bet he'd listen." Thats when Rigby realized in his own jerk-ish way Muscle Man was trying to help. Rigby looked up at Muscle Man and started to cry. "I can't tell Mordicai he wouldnt understand. He'd never look at me the same again." Muscle Man, taken back by the sudden openess of emotions put his hands on Rigbys shoulders. "Rigby I dont know what's going on with you but only you can deal with whatever your going through. Mordicai is your best friend and he'd never see you differently. Now stop crying your making me unconfortable." Rigby sniffled and looked up and saw the sincerity in Muscle Mans eyes. Rigby stood up and said "Thanks... Mitch" Muscle Man responded "Whatever rig-baby" Rigby smiled and walked towards the stairs. Musle man said as Rigby got to the stairs "Ever tell anyone what happen here and I'll kill you" Rigby answered "dito" Then went up the stairs.

Mordiecai got home about a hour before the fair started and found Rigby up stairs. "Dude you've been gone for like 2 hours I thought you were just getting soda?" Mordiecai answered "I was getting soda but then I found this!" He pulled out of his bag a brand new video game. "Woah! is that?" Rigby said. Mordicai smiled and stated "Yes dude it is" "8 Bit World!" They both stated in unision. Eyes glowing while looking eagerly at the video game.


End file.
